The present invention relates to a coating material for and a method of inhibiting pathogenic and saprophitic organisms.
Particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-bacterial, anti-virulent, anti-fungal and anti-mold coating material, or a coating material which inhibits the formation of bacteria, viruses, fungi and mildews on indoor surfaces of medical facilities and the like, or in other words to a coating material which prevents and/or discourages the rapid accretion and multiplication of pathogenic and saprophitic organisms on indoor surfaces of medical and other similar facilities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coating material that comprises a zinc foil, and a self-adhesive electro-conductive layer applied to the zinc foil.
It is well known that it is necessary to continuously combat pollutions which are caused by pathogenic and saprophitic organisms, especially in surroundings that have a tendency to the formation and accretion of such pollutions. Operating, anesthesia, reanimation rooms and transplantation departments of hospitals as well as chemical laboratories which handle, store and analyze biological samples especially of a pathological nature are very susceptible to infections and pollutions caused by pathogenic and saprophitic organisms. This is also true for sterilized rooms used in microbiology and vegetable micropropagation laboratories, and generally for structures where agricultural or elementary biotechnologies are used such as climatic cells, growth rooms, industrial laboratories for the treatment of foodstuffs, etc. The danger of infection caused by pathogenic and saprophitic organisms also takes place in a large degree in environments and containers where infected objects are stored, and where such objects come into physical contact with personnel compelled to handle the same. These environments in particular involve hospital laundries, as well as containers for the transportation of laundry.
It is well known that such infections can be prevented and/or reduced in the most effective way by taking preventive measures. One of the well-known measures is treatment of the potentially infected objects by gamma or ultraviolet radiation. This solution, however, has the disadvantage in that it can be practised only to a limited extent due to technical-economic reasons and the safety of the personnel. Another preventive measure which is used the most for small and large rooms is painting of walls and ceilings with an anti-bacterial and mildew-resistant paint. The paints are intended to prevent multiplication of bacteria and pathogenic germs and/or the increase of the possible mildew affection for a relatively long period. Also a water-resistant paint can be applied as a preventive measure.
The above-specified paints possess the disadvantage in that in order to keep their efficiency they must be cleaned frequently, for example by washing the painted walls, etc. It has been noted that in laboratories and especially in the microbiology practice area, numerous slashes of organic material infected with pathogenic germs very easily appear in and around the working area. These spots which are generally rather thick create a kind of organic protective coating which greatly reduces the anti-bacterial effect of the paint, due to the fact that the commonly used paints react against it insufficiently.
According to another preventive measure, walls and other surfaces can be covered with water-resistant tiles which similarly to the aforementioned water-resistant paints are to be washed off daily with a detergent and a disinfectant. Such covering has the disadvantage in that it is too expensive and the joints of the tiles are difficult to clean with a detergent so that the joints form an ideal incubator for pathogenic germs and mildews.
The prior art also discloses using zinc material for protection from corrosion and destruction of outer surfaces of constructional elements located in seashore areas by algae or other similar sea organisms (U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,676 to McMahon).
Also is known using a "sacrificial" zinc coating having a first metal layer and an electro-conductive self-adhesive layer where the metal layer serves as anode and is destroyed prior than the corrosion can attain the protective element (U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,444 to Bagnulo).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coating material for and a method of inhibiting pathogenic and saprophitic organisms on indoor surfaces of locations of medical, biological, and similar institutions.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a coating material for inhibiting pathogenic and saprophitic organisms, which comprises a thin zinc lamina which possesses anti-bacterial, anti-virulent, anti-fungal and anti-mold properties.
When the coating material is designed in accordance with the present invention, the layer of zinc provides the effect that the existence and multiplication of bacteria, viruses, fungi and mildews is prevented or at least inhibited and in most cases they are destroyed by the presence of the zinc.
In accordance with another advantageous feature of the present invention, the coating material is formed as a foil, which includes the abovementioned thin layer of zinc and in addition has a self-adhesive and/or pressure-sensitive film of glue on one side of the layer. Because of the very small thickness of the zinc layer and the self-adhesive layer, the coating material can be easily applied to all kinds of objects and walls, in particular walls of medical and other similar facilities.
A further feature of the present invention is a method of inhibiting pathogenic and saprophitic organisms, which includes the steps of applying a coating material having a thin layer consisting of zinc, on respective indoor surfaces of locations of medical, biological and similar institutions.